


Like a Couple of Teenagers

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Bill make-out in the back of Tom’s car like a couple of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Couple of Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a "missing scene" from my fic Trophy, but can be read as a standalone :) Written for Ghostie over on thf!

“Do you have any cigarettes? Tom?”   
  
“Mm?” Tom yawns around the beer bottle he was about to take a sip from. He doesn’t reply fast enough and Bill turns away.   
  
“Cigarettes?” Bill is now asking the room at large and Tom goes back to his beer. He feels slightly at odds with the world. Georg and Gustav have been singing their praises to the heavens all day and while Tom is immensely proud of his little brother, he is also feeling a bit miffed.   
  
It had not been easy to see Bill with his tongue down the throats of thirty or so extras. Dutifully, Tom had been hovering behind the camera all day, knowing his twin would want him there for support and the occasional refreshment, but seeing Bill behave so intimately with so many people had made Tom’s stomach knot unpleasantly and the corners of his mouth downturn.   
  
Tom shifts and feels a bit sheepish. If he is being honest with himself, the way Bill had been so into it had turned him on, too. Tom thought he’d looked unbelievably sexy, being stroked and petted by a whole array of beautiful people.   
  
It‘s a confusing mix of emotion.   
  
Huffing, he watches as Bill packs away his things and chats animatedly to the camera. They are all visibly exhausted and Tom is amazed at the bounce in Bill’s step and the pep in his talk. He snorts as his eyes move over to Georg, who is almost asleep in the chair he is slumped in. Then his attention snaps back to his twin as the cameraman steers the conversation towards Bill’s multiple make-out sessions.   
  
“It was intense, like, kissing all these people,” Bill is saying to the cameraman in English. “Making out with so many people costs a lot of energy. But it was fun... it was a fun day.”   
  
Tom turns away and gulps down the rest of his beer.   
  
Ever since their kiss after the  _Run Run Run_  shoot, he and Bill have been closer than ever. Tom has kissed Bill goodnight every night for the past several weeks, he is aware the touches they now exchange are just the wrong side of brotherly, and Tom knows the way he wishes he could hold Bill, kiss him and love him is most certainly not innocent.   
  
Bill and Tom have palmed a lot of their behaviour off as sibling affection over the years but this is different, this is more, this is better. This is scary. Tom is almost consumed with a desire to bridge the final gap that remains uncrossed between them, but he is anxious about Bill and about what his brother really wants.   
  
Deciding to ignore his internal conflict, he turns back to Bill and catches his eye. Bill grins, gesturing for Tom to come over. Tom really isn’t in the mood to put on a show so is grateful when he sees Bill waving the cameraman goodnight.   
  
“Hey,” Bill greets him with a smile, reaching out to hook his finger through one of Tom’s belt loops. Tom moves away uncomfortably, unprepared for his twin’s touch. It’s then he realises how on edge he is, how fucking  _turned on_  he is by Bill’s performance today.   
  
Bill frowns. “...Tom.”  
  
Wanting to placate his brother, Tom stands close and under the guise of whispering in Bill’s ear, he kisses the lobe quickly while one of his hands gives Bill’s waist a gentle squeeze.   
  
“Oh,” Bill breathes out as Tom’s pulls away.   
  
“Oh?” Tom repeats, lifting one corner of his mouth in a half smile.   
  
“Mmm,” Bill hums and looks a bit dazed. “We can do more of that at home.”   
  
Tom is about to fervently agree with his twin when Gustav appears beside them. “We’re going to grab something to eat, you two want to come?”   
  
Tom is about to reject the offer, eager to return home with Bill. He isn’t sure what exactly Bill had been propositioning but his words have ignited a strange feeling that sits low in his belly. It’s a feeling Tom has been growing accustomed to over the past weeks and he’s learnt it is usually accompanied with Bill’s soft lips and breathy moans.   
  
But then he sees his twin nodding excitedly.   
  
“Bill, I thought we had plans?” Tom frowns.   
  
Gustav snorts and gives Tom an odd look. “It’s almost 1AM.”   
  
“Come on Tom.” Tom notices the whinge in Bill’s voice and knows that if he protests, it will be a losing battle. “I’m starving.”   
  
Tom rolls his eyes as Bill rubs his belly demonstratively and tries not to think about spooning up behind him and pressing his own palms to the soft skin.   
  
“Fine,” he assents, knowing Bill has worked hard today and deserves a proper meal. Tom had been feeding Bill snacks throughout the shoot but his twin had only really managed to stuff a couple of cookies into his mouth in between takes.   
  
“I’ll buy,” Bill says happily as he hurries off after Gustav.   
  
Tom stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows, somewhat petulantly.   
  
They emerge into a warm night, but it is more refreshing than the stuffy building they’ve been filming in all day. The camera has made a reappearance and is filming Bill once more, who is still so inexplicably bubbly and no doubt providing reels of golden footage for THTV. Tom doesn’t know how he does it, his own gait is slow and tired and all he really wants to do is curl up with Bill in bed.   
  
“It was a great day,” Tom can hear Bill saying. “And it’s going to turn out great.”   
  
As he says it, Bill throws a glance over his shoulder at Tom who winks at him before he watches Bill hop over a low bollard in the car park and hurry to Tom’s car.   
  
Tom follows, waving a few goodbyes to the people he knows aren’t coming to grab some food with them. As keen as Tom is to get home, he is looking forward to discussing the shoot with their friends, knowing it went well.   
  
“So what did you think?” Bill asks as they both settle into Tom’s car.   
  
“You know what I think,” Tom replies as he keys the ignition.   
  
“No I don’t,” Bill says. “You liked the idea before... you know.”   
  
Tom knows what Bill is implying and is slightly embarrassed that his discomfort at Bill’s faux promiscuity had not gone unnoticed.  _Before_ , they’d both come up with the concept for the video and Tom had thought very little of the idea of Bill making-out with a bunch of strangers.  _Now_ , Tom is battling a thousand and one emotions at seeing someone else’s lips and hands all over Bill.   
  
“I... thought it looked hot,” Tom admits, flushing a little as he pulls out of the car park.   
  
Bill laughs next to him and Tom bristles.   
  
“Bill,” Tom whines. “Don’t.”   
  
“Aw Tomi,” Bill reaches a hand across to squeeze Tom’s knee playfully.  
  
“Biilll,” Tom says again. He jerks his knee away, hating how embarrassed he feels.   
  
Not sounding sorry at all, Bill says, “I’m sorry.” Then he laughs again and gives Tom’s knee one last pat before removing his hand and curling his legs up on the passenger seat. “Did you really think it was hot?”   
  
Tom is surprised to hear genuine curiosity in Bill’s voice.   
  
“Well, yeah,” he says, turning onto a bustling LA road and manoeuvring around some drunk revellers who have spilled onto the street. “It  _was_  hot, but...”   
  
He stops talking, unsure what he really wants to say.   
  
“I don’t know if I liked seeing you make-out with all those people,” he gets the words out in a rush and cringes, hearing how pathetic he sounds. He waits for Bill’s cackle, but it doesn’t come and instead Bill is unbuckling himself and leaning across the small gap between the seats.   
  
“Bill!” Tom is startled enough to veer slightly but steadies the car before causing any damage. “Put your seatbelt back on!”   
  
Tom shoots a nervous glance at his twin, but Bill seems undeterred as he reaches one hand to cup Tom’s cheek and then loom close to kiss along his jawline.   
  
“Bill,” Tom says, but the plea is less urgent now as he is distracted by Bill’s lips. “Stop it. Get back in your seat.”   
  
Bill’s tongue flicks out in response and Tom groans, his hands now clenching the steering wheel as he tries to focus on the road ahead. Everything about Bill is too much, Tom feels like he needs room to breathe but at the same time is silently urging Bill to never stop.   
  
“Pull over,” Bill murmurs against Tom’s cheek, nosing his beard affectionately and reaching with his spare hand to grip Tom’s thigh. It’s enough to make Tom’s belly pool with arousal but he shakes his head, trying to clear it. Lately, his time with Bill is often spent in a constant battle of wills; he doesn’t want to frighten Bill away by making his arousal so obvious, he doesn’t want Bill to think he’s just doing this for a release. But Bill all around him, kissing him, touching him, it’s enough to make Tom want to explode.   
  
He adjusts himself surreptitiously as Bill continues dotting little kisses over his cheek, down to his neck, his hand stroking the inside of Tom’s thigh suggestively. Wherever Bill is touching him, Tom is scorching hot.   
  
He swallows.  
  
Trying very hard to concentrate on driving and not Bill’s teasing lips, he navigates a few back streets until he swings into a deserted car park. Surrounding them are dilapidated warehouses, an old Laundromat and a Taco Bell that looks as though it had closed down years ago. They are alone, LA night time cloaking them and only the eternal sound of traffic and distant police sirens breaking the quiet.   
  
Tom kills the ignition and groans as he is finally able to turn into Bill’s waiting lips and kiss him fiercely.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill gasps into Tom’s mouth, parting his lips and letting Tom’s tongue sweep in to taste him. Tom’s hands want to touch Bill, to stroke and hold him while they make-out. Unbidden, thoughts fill Tom’s mind of his twin being surrounded by semi-naked, writhing bodies, their hands all over him while Bill’s chest heaves as he sings the words to  _Love Who Loves You Back_. Tom growls and pulls Bill closer to him.   
  
The angle is awkward but Bill adjusts them, kneeling half-over Tom and tipping Tom’s head back as he continues to kiss him hungrily.   
  
Wanting to touch as much of Bill as possible, Tom runs his hands up the smooth skin of Bill’s sides, dragging the loose, white top with him. The way Bill’s body quivers beneath his fingers is enough to make Tom want more, to push whatever this is between them to the limit. Bill is so receptive to Tom’s caress that he can only think that his twin wants this as much as he does.   
  
Desperately, his fingers dig into Bill’s sides, not to hurt, but to mark ever so slightly. No one on the shoot got to do that, Tom thinks. It was all acting today and now Tom gets to take home the real deal.   
  
“Tom Tom Tom Tom,” Bill is chanting slowly between kisses. Hearing his own name drip from Bill’s lips like silk while they are doing this makes Tom’s groin tighten and he shifts, not wanting to put Bill off.   
  
Suddenly, Bill pulls away, pecking Tom’s lips once more before he is out of Tom’s arms. Tom is taken aback, wondering if he _had_  scared Bill off and he looks down guiltily at his crotch, berating it silently. It takes a moment before he realises Bill is no longer sitting next to him but has clambered into the back seats and is tugging on Tom’s shoulder for him to join.   
  
“Come here,” Bill invites, his voice husky. “Come here and kiss me.”   
  
Tom obliges instantly, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing gracelessly over to Bill.   
  
“Tell me what you thought of the shoot,” Bill purrs as he reaches needy hands for Tom and drags him to sit to the middle of the benched seat. Tom settles back against the car and his hands go straight to Bill’s waist, steadying his brother as Bill straddles him. Tom is infinitely glad Bill doesn’t sit down, instead remaining raised on his knees above the bulge in Tom’s crotch.   
  
“You already know,” he remembers to respond as Bill holds his face in both his hands and kisses his chin.   
  
“Tell me more,” Bill urges. More wet kisses are placed over Tom’s face, sucking ever so slightly. He lets Bill tilt his head back with two fingers to his chin and then Bill is mouthing along his jawline and down his neck, sucking more powerfully now but not enough to leave any marks. Bill feels incredible, he’s so good at this and Tom lets himself sink into the feeling of his twin all around him.   
  
“You looked good,” Tom finally croaks as his eyes slip shut and his hands hold Bill more tightly.   
  
“Mmm,” Bill hums appreciatively and bites gently at Tom’s collarbone.   
  
“Fuck Bill, you looked really fucking good,” Tom admits and opens his eyes.   
  
“Did you like seeing me with all those people?”   
  
Tom’s hands tighten involuntarily around Bill and Bill lets out a low hiss against Tom’s neck. “It was hot,” Tom reiterates. “But this is hotter. Bill, I don’t want—”  
  
“Shh,” Bill soothes. “It’s okay.”   
  
He pulls away with a wet sound and strokes his hands over Tom’s forehead, pushing any loose strands back and looking down at Tom so fondly that Tom’s heart flips.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he says quietly.   
  
Tom searches Bill’s eyes. They are smiling, but sincere.   
  
“What for?”   
  
“For making you hang around all day,” Bill huffs out an awkward laugh, like he is about to confess something. Tom’s arm wind further round Bill’s back and he waits for Bill to elaborate. “I kind of wanted you there, you know... I kind of wanted to make you a bit jealous.”   
  
“Bill!” Tom’s eyes widen but he is laughing. “You bitch.”   
  
Bill shrugs but does look a bit abashed. “Sorry?” He offers again.   
  
Tom is shaking his head and his hands have found their way beneath the hem of Bill’s top again. Bill signs happily as Tom’s fingers tickle over his tattooed skin.   
  
“You’re such a fucking show-off,” Tom rolls his eyes. “You love the attention.”   
  
Bill doesn’t deny the accusation but Tom can see him pouting in the dark.   
  
“You owe me,” Tom pinches the soft skin below Bill’s ribs. “Brat.”   
  
“I’ll make it up to you,” Bill promises, leaning down to press his lips to Tom’s again.   
  
Tom opens his mouth obediently and kisses Bill back, long, heavy kisses that make his toes curl and his arms pull Bill against him. When Bill sits down on Tom’s lap, his back arching and his hands finding their way into Tom’s hair, neither twin acknowledges the growing bulges straining in both their pants.   
  
“Bill,” Tom moans his twin’s name hotly.   
  
Bill makes a pretty sound and moves his lips against Tom’s so deliciously that Tom forgets to breathe, wanting to taste his brother, wanting to be like this forever. It’s so hot in here now and Tom knows the tinted windows of the car will be fogged in steam. Bill writhes, his thighs either side of Tom’s legs clenching and Tom jerks, pushing up against Bill and gasping as their groins collide.   
  
“Fuck,” Bill pulls away and Tom’s head lolls back, too dazed to do much else.   
  
The skin beneath Tom’s fingers is on fire and Tom rubs his thumbs soothingly over Bill’s waist, gently trying to calm his brother down. The heavy, sated look in Bill’s eyes makes Tom want to continue but they don’t, both sitting in the back of Tom’s car, panting into each other’s mouths and passing silent words between them.   
  
“We should call the others, tell them we’re on our way,” Tom suggests after several minutes.   
  
Bill bites his lip. “Don’t,” he says after a moment. “Let’s just go home.”   
  
Tom grins, leaning up to kiss Bill.   
  
They both return to the front of the car, settling in. Tom makes sure Bill does his seatbelt up and then he sets off, the tires screeching slightly in his eagerness to get home.   
  
“Gustav is pissed,” Bill says when they are almost home.   
  
“Why?” Tom asks, raising his eyebrows.   
  
“Because I said I’d pay.” Bill chuckles. “Cheap bastard.”   
  
Tom snorts and reaches over to thread his fingers with Bill as they pull up in front of their house. They’re both exhausted, the shoot had been draining for more than one reason and Tom is happy to be home, ready to crawl into bed with his twin.   
  
His belly swirls as he looks across at Bill, knowing they are both more than a little flustered after they’re impromptu make-out session. But Tom is now confident he kissed Bill better than anyone on the set of  _Love Who Loves You Back_.   
  
He smiles to himself.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“You guys wait here.”   
  
Tom nods at Shiro as he and Shay climb out of Shiro’s car and make their way into the gas station.   
  
There is silence for a moment, then the faint creak of leather as Bill turns to Tom.   
  
“How long does it take to buy cigarettes?” Bill asks and Tom looks across the back seat of Shiro’s car to his twin who is sitting, legs tucked beneath him and a hooded look in his eyes.   
  
They’re both on the drunk side of tipsy, having shared several bottles of wine with Shay (Shiro the assigned drunk driver for the night). They’re heading to a swanky LA party and Shiro and Shay have just left them to stock up on cigarettes.   
  
“About five minutes?” Tom suggests.   
  
“Long enough,” Bill shrugs and licks his lips. Before Tom can react Bill is leaning across and urging Tom to do the same. He grins into Bill’s mouth as they kiss hotly in the backseat like a couple of teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
